No sufrire mas por ti
by hades2006
Summary: Inuyasha le confiesa a Kikyou que ya no la ama, kikyou al oír estas palabras sale corriendo y decidí morir lentamente pero tendrá que hacerle un ultimo favor a la humanidad, y descubriria que todavia puede encontrar el amor, pareja: seshomaru x kykio
1. Chapter 1

No sufriré más por ti 

Nota para los que lean este fic:

si no te gusta esta pareja y la aborreces lee mi fic pero no me critiques a la pareja

si les gusta esta pareja léanlo con toda confianza

yo tengo mi propia manera de redactar, si no les gusta lo lamento, por favor no me manden reviews con respecto a eso

Parejas: seshomaru y kikyou y algo de inuxkagome y de sango miroku

Sumuary: Inuyasha le confiesa a Kikyou que ya no la ama, kikyou al oír estas palabras sale corriendo y decidí morir lentamente pero tendrá que hacerle un ultimo favor a la humanidad

Capitulo 1: ya no te quiero 

Después de la derrota de naruku inu compañía fueron directamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para celebrar y descansar por la derrota del la reencarnación del mal que era naruku. Todos estaban sentados en la fogata, kagome estaba muy feliz hablando con sango, shippo estaba recostado en el piso pensando en su padre mientras que inuyasha y el monje miroku estaban bebiendo sake muy contentos. Miroku se empieza a reírse como loco, inuyasha pone una cara de (que le pasa a este loco O.ó) y le pregunta

Inuyasha: ¿porque te ríes tanto?

El monje deja de reírse y le sonríe a inuyasha diciéndole: es que me siento feliz porque por fin tendré un hijo con sango, sango ya vengo la muerte de su hermano, no tendré que morir por esta maldición que tengo en el brazo, y tú por fin vengaste la muerte de kikyo YYYYYY

¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! DIJO INUYASHA TRATO DE LEVANTARSE PARA IR A BUSCARLA, miroku al ver la reacción de inuyasha lo agarro de la cintura y lo tiro contra el suelo, inuyasha trato de safarse pero miroku lo tenía muy bien agarrado

¡Miroku suéltame ! tengo que ir a buscarla decía inuyasha

M: ¡inuyasha este loco, ya es de noche y piensas dejar sola a la señorita kagome!

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta que miroku tenia razón, a si que decidió ir a buscarla por la mañana… Kagome al ver la reacción de inuyasha salio corriendo y este salio a perseguirla, kagome sequía corriendo y corriendo hasta que se cayo porque había una ramita por hay que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y se fuero contra el suelo( N/a: jajajajaja si soy malo n.n) al caer al piso esta empezó a llorar pero no por el dolor de la caída si no por la reacción de inuyasha que tuvo cuando miroku dijo kikyo, inuyasha al ver a kagome tirada en el suelo la recoge y ve toda la cara de kagome llena de lagrimas.

Inuyasha angustiado le pregunta a kagome

I: ¿porque lloras?

K: ¿no es obvio?

I: e, ¿por la caída?

K: ¡no IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I: ¿Entonces que te pasa porque lloras?

K: (toda furiosa y con lagrimas en los ojos) estoy harta de siga enamorada de ella, estoy harta de que te veas con ellas, estoy harta de que no me tomes en cuenta porque yo, yo te

I: ¿que?

K: yo te amo inuyasha, te amo (diciéndolo con un tono muy triste y dramático)

Inuyasha trato de responderle algo, pero kagome lo beso en la boca, con un beso muy apasionante en lo cual inuyasha se lo respondió sin duda alguna mientas que kagome acariciaba la cara, sus orejitas de perro, el cuello, la espalda con la mayor suavidad de sus manos.

Kagome se separa de inuyasha, se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia la fogata donde estaban sus compañeros, inuyasha veía como se alejaba lentamente, se paro para detenerla y confesarle sus sentimientos

I: kagome espera

K: ¿ahora que quieres, ya lo que tenia que decirte te lo dije, por favor ya no me molestes

I: es que yo también quiero decirte que te amo

K: como puedes decir eso si todavía piensas en ella, incluso quisiste ir a buscarla ahorita pero su excelencia no te dejo

I: la tengo que ir a buscarla para dejarle algo bien claro a ella

K: i ¿que será, ¿que vas a amarnos a ambas y tendremos que compartirte?

I: no, voy a decir te amo es a ti y que se olvide de mi

K: no me convences, eso tendrás que demostrarme lo mañana

I: vas a ver que no te estoy mintiendo

Después de la discusión que tuvieron estos dos, todo el in grupo se fue a dormir y esperar una mañana linda y soleada, pero lo único que vino fue un DIA lluvioso con relámpagos y rayos (que malo soy con el grupo de inuyasha), rápidamente el grupo era llamado por la vieja decrepita de kaede( N/a: jajajajajja) para que entraran en la cabaña y no mojarse

Kagome: siento que algo se acerca, decía kagome

Miroku: yo también presiento algo, hay que estar atentos

Todo el grupo estaba calmado pero atento por si acaso venia algún mostró a atacarlo, la tormenta empezó a hacerse mas fuerte y el atento del grupo se hacia mas fuerte pero nada ocurría y el grupo empezó a calmarse.

Kaede: parece que no ocurrió nada después de todo sonreía esta, pero de repente se sintió un temblor y por debajo del piso apareció un mostró gigantesco y con forma de minotauro que tenia una lanza enorme de gran filo , trato de atacar a kagome pero la Vieja esa se interpuso y kagome se salvo

Anciana Kaedeeeeeeeee, decía kagome, todos salieron de la cabaña para combatir al mostró, inuyasha con su espada colmillo de acero, sango con su espadita y su boomerang , miroku solo tenia su báculo ya que su kazaa desapareció, kagome con su arco y con su flecha , shipo como siempre se escondió por hay..

El mostró Salto para atacar a inuyasha con su temible lanza filosa., inuyasha rápidamente evade su ataque y saca su colmillo de acero para realizar el viento cortante y cabun se lo lanza y le da.

Inuyasha: si, jajaja le di.. Después de que todo el polvo se esparciera el mostró seguía en pie, inuyasha: ¿pero como, jajajajajajja se escuchaba una risa malévola, crees que podrás derrotarme yo no soy cualquier mostró, vine para absorber la sangre de esas dos hermosas mujeres, así que si aprecias su vida no intervengas decía aquel mostró.

Y TU PIENSAS QUE VAS A CONSEQUIR MATARNOS TAN FACIL, YA LO VEREMOS GRITO SANGO PERO TAMBIEN A VES LANZANDO SU GIGANTESCO BOOMERANG HACIA AL MOUSTRO, PERO ESTE SALTO MUY RAPIDO Y LE LANZO UNOS RAYOS QUE SE DIRIGIAN A ELLA PERO EL MONJE MIROKU SE INTERPUSO Y RESIVIO TODOS LOS ATAQUES DEL MOUSTRO.

El cuerpo del monje estaba tirado en el suelo y lleno de sangre con cortaduras muy profundas, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! grietaba sango mientras ella corría hacia el cuerpo moribundo de miroku, cuando ella llega la agarra la mano y pide que por favor no se muriera, sangooooooo decía el monje con la poca vos que tenia

VALLA, VALLA MATE A TU NOVIO SIN QUERER JAJAJA DECIA EL MOUSTRO, TENGO UNA IDEA PORQUE NO MEJOR LOS MANDO A AMBOS AL INFIERO DECIA EL MOUSTRO

El Moustro fue a atacarlos pero algo lo detuvo, kagome había disparado una de sus flechas purificadoras y le dio en el pecho del mostró pero no el corazón, ¡inuyasha atacalo, es tu oportunidad, decía kagome con mucha seguridad, inuyasha lo ataco y el moustro trato de esquivarlo pero recibió el impacto por lo que decidió escapar de la lucha y lo pudo hacer gracias a su habilidad de cavar el suelo.

Todo el inu grupo se acerco a miroku para ver si podían ayudarlo de alguna manera a recuperarse de las heridas que tenia, pero muchos ya estaban resignados a que miroku iba a morir.

OIGAN USTEDES, se oía una vos de una anciana que ya esperaba su muerte, si desean salvar a su excelencia deben buscar una planta de color azul y bla bla bla ( ¬.¬ no se mucho de plantas) después de esto la anciana callo muerta en el suelo ya que tenia una herida muy profunda en el brazo derecho y debido al tanto desangro murió ;)

RAPIDO, DEBEMOS BUSCAR ESA PLANTA SI QUEREMOS SALVAR AL MONJE MIROKU, SANGO TU QUEDATE AQUÍ decía kagome

Todos se fueron buscar la planta menos sango que decidió quedarse a cuidar a su ser amado. Decidieron todos buscar por diferentes lugares

Kagome por el sur

Inuyasha por el norte

Shipoo y kirara fueron por el Oeste

Inuyasha corría desesperadamente buscando la planta de la que les había mencionado la anciana kaede para curar y cicatrizar heridas, cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo, las serpientes casa almas de kikio lo estaban llamando, el las siguió hacia un lugar lejano hasta que se detuvieron y repentinamente apareció kikyo.

Kikyo dijo el hanyou con una vos suave, ten esta es la planta medicinal que necesitan tus amigos, dásela rápido al monje, si no será demasiado tarde. Dijo kikyo con su suave vos

SIP, respondió inuyasha y dio la vuelta e IVA a salir corriendo pero pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que ya no la quería, inuyasha se armo de valor, trago de valor y se acerco a kykio

Kykio tengo algo que decirte algo muy importante y espero que te sea lo más claro posible

¿Que será inuyasha? le respondía la miko con una sonrisa en el rostro y acariciándole la cara a inuyasha.

Primero, por favor no me toques, (inuyasha empuja a la miko), segundo tengo que decirte que **ya no te quiero ** y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi ni a kagome oíste

La miko quedo impresionada a sus comentarios y pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto

Ki: ¿Es una broma verdad?

I: no, estoy hablando enserio, por favor no te vuelvas a acercar a mi

Ki: pero, pero yo te amo, si quieres no nos vamos al infierno, nos quedamos aquí amándonos todo el tiempo, pero por favor no me pidas eso, yo te amo

La miko trata de acercarse y besar a inuyasha, pero el despiadadamente saca a colmillo de acero y la amenaza

I: ya te lo dije kikyo, no te acerques mas a mi, si no quieres morir, largate, no quiero verte mas

Kikyo solo veía a inuyasha, y lo ultimo que le dijo fue: TE ODIO, y salio corriendo desesperadamente si ningún rumbo y con muchas lagrimas en el rostro

Mientras tanto que inuyasha agarro de nuevo las plantas para dárselas a miroku y poder curarlo

Continuara

Comentarios: espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, se que mi redaccion no es buena pero ago lo que puedo


	2. Chapter 2

No sufriré más por ti

Capitulo 2: El ultimo favor a la humanidad

En el capitulo anterior un moustro había atacado al inu grupo, la vieja kaede se murió ;), El Zorrito maldito se oculto como siempre (sorry por las fans de shippo pero es que lo detesto . ), el monje miroku resulto herido, todos fueron a buscar una planta medicinal, inuyasha la encontró y le dijo a kikyo que ya no la ama, ella por supuesto sale corriendo y llorando (bueno fin del resumen del primer Cáp. ahora si el Cáp. number 2 ;))

Inuyasha corría lo mas rápido que podía con las plantas y con el remordimiento de conciencia por no darle las gracias a kikyo( Maldito inuyasha úú) cuando llego vio que el monje estaba agonizando, kagome le pidió que le diera las plantas, el se las dio y ella las hirvió a fuego rápido( nojoda si fuera fuego lento capas ya se hubiera muerto), ya estando bien hervidas las plantas kagome con mucho cuidado saco las plantas de las olla y empezó a restregárselas en todo el cuerpo lastimado de miroku( ya saben, yo no se mucho de plantas así que no me digan nada).

Luego de haberlo restregado todas las plantas por el cuerpo moribundo del monje vieron que lentamente las heridas se serraban y solo quedaban pequeñas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo

Bueno veamos como le va a seshomaru y a su grupo 

Seshomaru iba y sus grupo iban caminando por hai sin rumbo fijo hasta que a Lin le dio hambre y le pidió lo mas dulce posible si podía ir a buscar algo de comer, seshomaru afirmo que si y le ordeno al sapo Yaken y al dragón ah y uh que la acompañaran.

Lin. Se alejo de su amo y se dirigió a un hermoso lago color verde, con muchas flores a su alrededor. Lin. Se metió al lago a pescar con sus dos manos (yo no se como ella hace para tener esa habilidad, porque los peces son muy babosos), agarro 7 peces y se dispuso a encender una fogata cuando de repente oyó una vos desde los arbustos que decía:

¡te voy a quitar tu sangre jovencita jajajajajajaja!

En eso salio el mismo moustro que había atacado a miroku (coño que ladilla con ese moustro) y trato de atrapar a lin. Pero Jaken, ah y uh le echaron fuego y ella pudo escapar. Lin. Corría y corría pero el moustro pudo derrotar fácilmente al dragón y a jaken lo mato (jejejeje yo después decido si seshomaru lo revive con colmillo sagrado)

Bien suficiente, vamos a ver como le va a mi dulce y bella Kikyo

Con la diosa, perfecta, hermosa y sexy KiKyo 

Kikyo seguía corriendo por la palabras que le había dicho el maldito de inuyasha, sus voces se oían por la cabeza de la miko Kikio ya no te quiero, kikyo ya no te quiero kikyo ya no te quiero, ¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! gritaba mientras se agarra con la dos manos su cara de las tantas lagrimas que tenia antes en la cara, y como no estaba viendo por donde corría una ramita estaba por hai en el suelo ,se tropezó y callo en el suelo.

Te odio inyasha, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, ¿como pudiste preferirla a ella que a mi, ¿porque, yo te amaba de verdad, ya no tengo razón para vivir

Kikyo se hundía en sus propios pensamientos, mientras derramaba lágrimas por sus ojos, cuando de repente oyó un grito

POFAVOR, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ALQUIEN ME AYUDE! kikyo al oír el grito supo inmediatamente que era Rin y salio corriendo para ayudarla y hacerle el ultimo favor a la humanidad( lin. es una humana no ¬¬).

Bien, ahora vamos a ver como le va a lin.

Rin sequía corriendo, y corriendo para que no le succionaran la sangre (jejeje, debí poner a drácula ¿no lo creen?), hasta que se dio cuenta que delante de ella tenia una montaña y el moustro al ver que la pequeña niña no podía escapar se preparo para atacarla con su filosa lanza, pero en ese momento una flecha purificadora le llego y le pego en la espalda.

El moustro al darse cuenta que kikyo les disparo la flecha la ataco de la misma forma que ataco a miroku, ella pudo esquivar todos lo ataques menos 1 que le dio en el hombro derecho (nojoda ya le han dado 3 veces en ese mismo lugar), luego disparo 3 flechas dos fallaron y una le dio en la parte filosa de la lanza del moustro y se destruyo.

El moustro al ver que su poderosa lanza se destruyo ataco a kikyo cuerpo a cuerpo; Kikyo al darse cuenta que no le quedaban mas flechas ataco al moustro solamente con el arco, pero el moustro era muy fuerte y se lo partió en dos, ataco a kikyo con sus colmillos, se los clavo en el hombro izquierdo, y le arranco un gran pedaso de hombro.

El Moustro al darse cuenta del sabor a huesos y barros escupió con desprecio lo que tenia en su boca

Moustro: ¡¡maldita sabes horrible! ¿Por qué no tienes sangre?

Kikyo: jajá jajá, ¿dime a caso los cadáveres de huevo y tierra tienen sangre? decía una moribunda kikyo

Moustro: eres una perra

En eso el moustro empezó a golpearla y con sus garras le atravesó el pecho a kikyo, luego le rajuño la cara, luego la agarro por el cuello la lanzo contra el suelo y empezó a rajuñarle todo el cuerpo y a golpearla

Lin. Al ver el horror que sucedía sus ojos se llenaron y gritando dijo

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORFAVOR QUE ALQUIEN LA AYUDE!

TONTA huye DE AKI, SI NO QUIERES MORIR, dijo una ya casi muerta kikyo

El moustro siguio golpeándola hasta que se canso y fue directo a atacar a lin. Cuando apareció Seshomaru y con su espada tokiyin elimino el moustro de un santiamén

(Nojoda todo el problema que les causo ese moustro y seshomaru lo elimino rápido, que debiluchos n.n)

Después de la terrible batalla lin. Se dirigió hacia su amo y lo abrazo llorando, luego al ver a Jaken vivo se sorprendió mucho y le pregunto

lin.:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ señor Yaken creía que estaba muerto!

Jaken: SIP pero el mi amo bonito me revivió n.n

lin.: es verdad O.O, el señor seshomaru me revivió a mí también n.n, eso quiere decir que también puede ayudar a la señorita Kikyo

Jaken: (gritando) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RIN ESE PRIVILEGIO NO SE PUEDE DAR A CADA PERSONA, TIENE QUE HABER HECHO ALGO MUY ESPECIAL ESA MIKO!

lin.: pero ella dio su vida (si es que la vida que tenía kikyo se puede llamar vida ¬¬) para ayudarme, por favor señor Seshomaru revívala.

Bueno fin del Cáp. 2, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen mi mala manera de redactar y si no entienden algo me lo preguntan y lo pongo el mi proximo capitulo


	3. aviso especial

Pronto capitulo 3

Un mensaje para todas las personas que han leido mi fic

Disculpen en verdad por no actualizar el fic es que no me habia llegado la inspiración, se que llevo mas de 6 putos meses sin actualizar pero prometo actualizar, antes de comenzar Julio actualizo mi fic

Atentamente: hades el rey del infierno XD


End file.
